A Commander's Story
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Shinra has never took it upon himself to ever look past his and Akitaru Oubi's relationship as anything more than commander and fire soldier. Oubi steps in to reassure the boy otherwise. /Akitaru birthday fic/


Chores. An absolute bore.

Shinra mumbles a few things as he swept the wooden flooring, watching as a few pieces of dust would NEVER get into the pan for some odd reason. He gives up and moves on to the next area, in the hallway.

As he swept in crevices and under small tables, he noticed a photograph resting on one of the tables. The sweeping ceases when he peeks more closely at the photo. It was Oubi and Hinawa.

"Huhh..." the boy hums distantly, leaning against the broom and swinging from side to side a little as he stared at the photo. Oubi's grand smile contrasted so much with Hinawa's intense stare. It was always hilarious to see the two together.

Shinra has never truly heard too much about the commander's past, only most from Hinawa's perspective upon the formation of eighth regiment. He figured he could get some interesting or hilarious stories of the mens' training days, but he always found himself backing down. Shinra was too invested in the whole 'respect the relationship between commander and soldier' scale, and although he became aware of his obsession after noticing Arthur fitting right in, he was still shying out.

"I wonder..." Shinra says aloud, "A lot about the commander."

"As in?"

His body met the floor before he could even process who's voice he had heard. Shinra stares up immediately from the ground and he grins at Oubi's presence. The broad man was carrying a rather large box, most likely an assortment of workout tools.

"C-Commander!" Shinra only gapes and stumbles to get back to his feet with the broom. He noticed Oubi nearly letting go of the box, seeing the man almost giving into his habit of giving a fatherly pat on the head or shoulder when he is unkempt.

"It's alright. I know this isn't really your thing, but the building needs to stay clean somehow," Oubi chuckles.

"Yeah..." Shinra nods. Oubi picks up on Shinra's silence and lets out a sigh while setting down the heavy box.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Eh? Ah no! Just, sweeping away—" Shinra makes a notion of throwing the broom forward, but the bristles slam against the wall and he quickly holds it to himself again. "Kind of."

"What's this here? Did this distract you?" Oubi picks up the photo that Shinra had reminisced over and the younger male ruffles his black hair.

"You and the company commander... Ever since you two mentioned your past and the upbringings of the brigade, I couldn't help but wonder what it was like. Your guys' past and all," Shinra confesses.

"Hm?" hums Oubi.

"I've always wanted to ask and maybe hear stories, but, I couldn't really find a way TO ask," Shinra tried to simplify. He found himself mentally cringing out how childish he sounded. He was interested and invested in the past of the role models he looks up to. Shinra never made it a bother to voice his compassion, but hearing about fellow heroes' stories and shortcomings was always a past time he grew to love. From action movies to comics to books, it was always the history that became the most interesting.

"And why is that? You don't think I'm some big scary guy still, do you?" Oubi says half-jokingly, and laughs when Shinra appeared to be taking it too seriously.

"Gah, no way! It's more of... of 'boundaries', you could say," clarifies Shinra with a wince.

Oubi takes a moment or two to process Shinra's words with a blink. It was a funny sight for the large man to appear aloof. Then, he smiles widely and leans down a bit to plant his hand firmly over Shinra's head.

"I understand your hesitance. You and Arthur have only been taught to respect and be ruled under someone. It brings formality and allegiance. But the difference between you two is that Arthur sees that this brigade is quite special. No pun intended," Oubi says. It was Shinra's turn to blink his red eyes.

"Sir?"

"What I am saying is, just as our 'family' is different, so is the formality. Don't be afraid. I am always open to anything, if you have any plans, or if you just want to sit down and talk." Oubi ruffles the boy's hair a bit and leans back up. "Now, it may sound like a bore to listen to an old man with his stories—"

"Not at all!" Oubi's brows raise from Shinra's quick interception. Shinra catches himself and grins immediately.

"Ah... aha, I mean... I wouldn't mind," his voice dies down.

Oubi is still stunned, until a warm smile spread over his face.

"Neither would I."

"Mind what?"

This time, both Shinra and Oubi jump simultaneously upon Hinawa's voice. The other man was staring widely at the two, and it was clear as day he was giving the utmost look of judging and suspicion. The eyes then narrow over to the photo in Oubi's hand.

"Now, Hinawa, on the other hand, I'd be scared if I were you." Oubi and Shinra laugh at the inside comment while Hinawa continued to stare, only questionably. With a lighter heart and resolution, Shinra grips the broom even tighter, already imagining the many stories the commander would share with him. The stories that would describe how every scenario shaped the man into who he is today.

"I'm really glad you're our commander," Shinra says more to himself. Upon Oubi's and Hinawa's voiced confusion, he waves it off and continues to sweep the hallway.

"What were you two talking about?" Hinawa asked.

"Jeez, you sound so accusing..." Oubi picks his box back up and continues on his way back to the office, noticing Hinawa following along with his clipboard. The commander then looks back to the top of the box and smiles faintly.

[I]'"I'm really glad you're our commander.'"

Oh, the pride and joy that swelled within Akitaru Oubi.

He is happy to be where he is today, as well. 


End file.
